Où il est question de trois questions
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Une scene modifiée d'AWE. Liz monte à bord de l'empress. Surprise, Jack l'accompagne. Pour quel raison: Lisez. Que sont capable un Sparrow et un Feng en compagnie d'une Swann: Lisez aussi. Indice : Action ou Vérité? Review pitié apres la lecture merci


_**Où il est question de trois questions.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_ Pirate of the Caribbean appartienne à T&T et à Disney.  
**Pairing : **Sparra avec un instant Sao/Liz et un instant Sao/Jack.  
**Rating :** ... un tout petit MA.

**Résumé :**

_L'échange effectué, Elisabeth finit par monter à bord de l'Empress en compagnie de Sao Feng. Aussitôt, Le Seigneur Chinois donna l'ordre de virer de bord et … quelle ne fut sa surprise quand un coup de canon retentit sur l'Endeavour, accompagné immédiatement par l'apparition d'un Capitaine Jack Sparrow volant dans le ciel, suspendu à un cordage. Celui ci finit par lâché prise, s'étalant douloureusement sur le pont pour ensuite glisser jusqu'à ses pieds... inconscient. _  
_Fin !! Meuh nan !! _

_**Où il est question de s'ignorer.**_

Elisabeth Swann évaluait la situation. Situation qui débutait plutôt mal pour elle et Jack Sparrow. Consciente d'être une prisonnière, Liz était pour le moment incapable de parler et se contentait par conséquent d'obéir aux hommes chinois qui lui demandaient de descendre. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait Jack. Évanoui, celui ci ne sentait pas les bras le porter pour l'escorter dans les profondes cales empestant l'urine. Cependant, l'odeur forte finit par le réveiller et il grogna ; personne au monde, même son père n'avait le droit de l'escorter comme on promène un vulgaire sac à patate !! Arrivé en bas, on ne le ménagea pas. Rapidement, on lui soutira ses armes, ses ceintures et ses affaires personnelles… par inadvertance, sa chemise fut à demi déchirée. Jack aurait plus voulu le leur faire payer mais deux colosses finirent par le balancer sans douceur derrière les barreaux alors qu'il percutait une fois de plus un sol douloureusement consistant. Élisabeth sur ses talons, on les enferma tous les deux. Quelque secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le noir, seuls et se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas discutés du baiser, du meurtre, de leur histoire ; que c'était la première fois depuis le sauvetage de Jack qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face l'un de l'autre. Cela suscita une gêne mutuelle. Liz s'assit ; son âme se frigorifiait avec son anxiété et son malaise croissant. Jack restait tant qu'a lui debout, dos à elle en fixant les barreaux… « Discutaient-ils chaussettes et boules de maïs ? » La nuit fut longue, Liz tombait de fatigue mais ne pouvait envisager à fermer l'oeil…C'est dans l'obscurité la plus totale alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration, que Jack décida enfin à se retourner pour la regarder. Aucune parole. Juste un long regard avant de s'agenouiller contre les barreaux pour vite s'assoupir.

C'était l'aube et Elisabeth n'avait pas bronché de la nuit ; ses yeux étaient de couleur rouge sang, signe de sa fatigue mais rien au monde ne l'aurait fait fermer les yeux et surtout pas à l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement. Aussi discrètement qu'une ombre en train de chanter, elle l'avait observé dormir, redoutant l'instant où il ouvrirait ses coquilles de charbon. La silhouette du pirate qu'elle avait embrassé pour le vendre au Kraken se dessinait au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil filtraient dans les trous de la coque. Sinon, tout au long de la nuit, elle n'avait cessé de soupirer... « Oublie tout. Par pitié, oublie vraiment tout.»

La matinée progressait et Jack n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger ne serait ce que son petit doigt. Élisabeth ne s'en offusquait pas. Au contraire, cela lui convenait. Son crâne était sur le point d'exploser tellement elle se sentait mal … Etait ce parce qu'elle craignait la prochaine rencontre encore plus qu'on ne le pensait ? Ou plutôt parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son regard croisait sans arrêt le morceau de peau basané entre les deux pans de la chemise anciennement blanche et veste bleu délavé ? Trop troublée pour y réfléchir convenablement, des petites larmes finirent par couler. Il n'y en avait que quelques unes, elle les essuierait ensuite … rien de bien alarmant, ça lui faisait du bien en plus. Mais évidemment Jack ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se réveiller et de la regarder hagard à cet instant précis. La situation semble le dépasser encore plus que la veille. Il n'arrive à rien prononcer, « serait-il embarrasser ? » Très vite, Élisabeth se fortifie et l'ignore. Lui en fait de même.

Une autre journée sans la visite de personne. Et durant la longue attente, elle remarqua ses petites mimiques comme par exemple, son habitude à jouer avec le long « drap ? » qui entoure sa taille. Découverte qui lui facilita son interminable captivité.

Le surlendemain, Sao Feng débarqua à l'improviste après le repas du soir. Cette fois, Jack et Élisabeth dormaient tous les deux pour rêver chacun de leur coté de cuisse de dinde et de croissants au chocolat. Toujours accoudé au barreau, Jack sentit soudainement qu'on lui tirait les cheveux méchamment. Sous la douleur, il se retint de crier mais Liz avait le sommeil léger, elle sursauta et hurla de surprise quand elle vit qu'il y avait de la visite. Feng avait manigancé quelque chose, elle et Jack le sentait. Pourquoi donc sinon le suivraient ils dans ses quartiers privées ?

_**Où il est question de jouer avec Feng à « Action ou Vérité »**_

Accompagné d'une douce musique orientale, Sao Feng, Jack Sparrow et Elisabeth Swann entraient dans un salon, salle adjacente à une chambre en bas d'un petit escalier. Jack fouillait déjà les lieux du regard, mimant un air de chez soi et d'impertinence. Elisabeth restait sagement debout au milieu du tapis. Aucun des deux ne se regardait, ne planifiait de plan pour se sortir du guêpier et Sao Feng resta donc sceptique, découvrant leur comportement de détériorés troublés. C'est alors que son idée diabolique s'agrandit… Feng sourit, s'empêchant par la même occasion de se frotter les mains ravies. Autant en profiter, le jeu qu'ils allaient commencé sera un excellent moyen d'emmagasiner des secrets encore inexplorées et inconnues. Pour ne pas donner la pression à ses nouveaux compagnons de jeu, « chose difficile car la légende raconte que le Seigneur chinois est très dangereux et cruel » Sao Feng leur présenta la bienvenue dans son modeste domaine.

Tout de suite, il s'attaqua à Elisabeth. Feng parlait de puissance, de beauté, de déesse, d'apparence provisoire…mais elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille, car elle était plus grandement préoccupée par la proximité de cet homme à vouloir toujours s'approcher d'elle d'un pas à chaque syllabe prononcée. Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander de rester loin d'elle mais rien qu'à voir le désir qu'il affichait dans son regard, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle devrait plutôt lui administrer un coup dans les entres jambes pour diminuer ses ardeurs de prédateur.  
Doucement, comme s'il voulait se montrer moins menaçant, Sao Feng attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour la relâcher aussitôt ; il commença alors à la guider presque en l'effleurant vers son immense lit. Il faisait preuve d'une grande patience. Elisabeth s'était préparée à un baiser, une menace, des mains vulgaires sur son être mais elle ne savait que faire contre un homme qui lui demandait seulement de se déplacer vers un lit. Bien entendu, le lit signifiait pas mal de choses qu'elle voudrait éviter. Elle jeta un regard suppliant vers Jack.

La jeune femme finit par s'asseoir sur le lit et elle eut un instant la certitude qu'elle n'en rechaperait pas. Liz fut donc soulagée quand Jack marcha vers eux, s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, nonchalant contre le mur et croisa ses bras, semblant refroidir le pirate chinois. Peut être qu'ils sont en froid et qu'ils ne se parlent pas, pensa alors Feng, mais cela n'empêche pas Sparrow de la protéger…  
- Nous allons jouer à un jeu. Qu'il minauda en s'asseyant aussi sur le lit. Vous connaissez sûrement « Action et Vérité » ?  
Liz vira au blanc et Jack gloussa puis rechigna.  
- Ouais, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose …c'est Français non ?!

_**1 vs 0**_

Honneur aux femmes, Liz doit commencer. C'est un ordre du Capitaine Feng. Donc, après une explication pour en comprendre les véritables règles, le jeu, au grand plaisir de Sao, allait enfin débuter. Savoir que tous…vraiment tous était permis, surtout pour les Actions, Elisabeth prit peur et se détourna du sourire pervers de Feng pour aussitôt constater que Jack était le meilleur choix. Ce fut leur premier échange de paroles après trois jours de silence :  
- Jack, Action …ou Vérité ? dit-elle en attendant la réponse, oubliant de respirer.  
Jack prit son temps pour choisir. Il soupira, puis se calla sur son autre botte et leva les yeux au ciel ... enfin, au plafond, pour grimacer. Il renifla avant de répondre.  
- Vérité.  
Liz n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, sa conscience creusait dans le vide.  
- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras un jour ?  
Se redressant, Sao fit mine d'être follement intéressé, ses yeux scrutant toutes sensations et d'émotions sur le visage de son rival. Jack savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait…du baiser entre autre et de son choix de le trahir. Il avait vu la mort de trop près par sa faute. Si ces yeux pouvaient geler, Elisabeth serait devenue un minuscule et insignifiant glaçon.  
- Non.  
Alors que Feng était déçu, il n'y comprenait rien ; au plus profond d'elle, Elisabeth comprenait vraisemblablement le problème… pour Jack, Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pirate rancunier dans l'âme, se faire berner de la sorte, embrasser puis jeter à un Kraken, ça équivalait à un 1 vs 0 et il ne comptait pas en rester là. Le message passa quand elle croisa son regard.

_**1 vs 1**_

Jack était maître de ses émotions. Un coup d'œil vers Feng et rien sur son visage ne dévoila ses pensées. Ceci agaça autant la jeune femme que l'homme chauve à ses cotés. C'est à l'improviste qu'il demanda à Liz.  
- Elisabeth, Action ou Vérité ?  
Pourquoi il l'appelait encore par son prénom…elle se le demandait encore, surtout suite à sa précédente réplique. Feng se faisait impatient, elle devait répondre et vite. D'avance elle voulait esquiver les questions embarrassantes  
- Hum…Action.  
Ironique et plein de sarcasme, Jack lui fit peur à la regarder comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ?! Elle comprit alors jusqu'où sera prêt à aller Jack Sparrow pour retrouver ses valeurs…  
- C'est très bien Darling, qu'il dit sardonique. Embrassez le. Ajouta-t-il en désignant Feng. Embrassez le comme vous le faites si bien.  
Pris au dépourvu mais extrêmement satisfait de la tournure, car c'était exactement vers ce chemin là qu'il fallait se diriger, Feng jubilait de joie et aurait bien embrasser Sparrow lui même si celui-ci avait une place plus importante qu'un grain de sel dans son cœur.  
-Si vous refusez Lizzie, vous aurez un gage. J'espère que vous vous souvenez des règles ? Prit-il soin d'ajouter.  
-Oui, je me souviens parfaitement des règles Merci !!  
Pour Elisabeth, la guerre était lancée ! Si c'est comme ça qu'il le prend, il va voir ce qu'il n'a pas encore pu voir… Ouh oui ! Refoulant son dégoût et froide comme l'hiver, elle prit le col de Sao Feng pour le tirer jusqu'à elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Crispant les mâchoires, elle aurait tout donné pour lui vomir dans le gosier. Sa langue se colla à une chose qu'elle identifia comme une langue et se fixant dans sa tête un compte à rebours, elle se mit à compter jusqu'à trente…cela suffira pensait-t-elle. A trente et une, elle se dégagea, s'essuya vigoureusement la bouche et ne manqua pas de foudroyer le regard dégoulinant de mesquinerie du Capitaine Sparrow. Il se sentait bien, partie la victoire de la blanche colombe, ils étaient à égalité 1 Vs 1.

_**2 vs 1**_

- A vous de jouer Miss Elisabeth.  
- Oui vous avez raison Sao, vous permettez que je vous appelle Sao maintenant !  
Liz s'enflammait, les flammes dansant autour d'elle clamaient vengeance. Sans plus tarder et maitrisant son calme avec grand effort pour ne pas sourire bêtement comme l'avait fait Jack, elle se tourna vers le chinois.  
- Vous n'avez pas encore joué. Action ou Vérité ?  
- Je vais prendre Action.  
Avant de lui ordonner ce qu'il devait faire, elle lança un sourire très révélateur à Jack. Elle aimait bien ce jeu tout compte fait.  
- Sao, vous devez l'embrasser.  
Qui ? Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement. Quand Liz le pointa du doigt, il prit le réflexe de regarder derrière lui… il y avait le mur bien sur. Quittant le lit, Feng se jeta alors sur lui. Il le retourna, le plaquant de façon à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Spectacle troublant, Liz rougit malgré elle mais resta souriante, elle l'avait une nouvelle fois berné et pas qu'un peu cette fois. Jack n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était aussi coincé qu'une baleine dans une baignoire ; et Feng y allait tellement franchement, une impression d'avoir un rouleau compresseur poussant de toutes ses forces, il avait péniblement l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur d'où il était appuyé. Quand ça prit fin et qu'il put reprendre possession de ses déplacements, Jack resta méthodiquement immobile, muet comme une carpe… s'il bougeait, il tomberait à l'horizontale se justifia-t-il. Fallait oser l'expérience mais au moins, il saura désormais qu'il y a beaucoup plus efficace que de boire une dizaine de bouteille de rhum pour être une langouste !

_**3 vs 1**_

C'était dorénavant au tour de Feng. Ses yeux brillaient de perversité. Mais ni Elisabeth, ni Jack ne le remarquaient. L'une était trop concentrée à échafauder une nouvelle victoire tandis que l'autre gardait obstinément les lèvres closes de peur qu'une langue salvatrice s'y aventure. Cependant, il semblait bouder plus qu'il ne paraissait effrayé…  
- Sparrow.  
Jack ne pu s'empêcher de fanfaronner pour se redonner contenance.  
- Voyons Sao-Sama, appelle moi Jack.

Lentement, les yeux ovales de Feng, propres à ses origines chinoises, se fronçèrent pour devenir deux fentes noires chaotiques. Jack regarda ses pieds.  
- … Je n'ai rien dit.  
- Que prends-tu ?  
- … Vérité ?  
- Bien… alors je veux que tu me racontes votre étrange histoire.  
Sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers Elisabeth, Jack inspira et raconta. Il relata la poursuite du coffre et de la clé de Davy Jones, captivant l'attention du seigneur Chinois. - - - Elisabeth restait silencieuse à l'écouter … jusqu'à qu'il se mette à mentir !  
- Et c'est là ou j'ai sauvé héroïquement mon équipage en restant sur le Pearl. Le kraken a coulé mon Vaisseau et moi ave…  
- C'est faux !!

Elle n'en revenait pas. Jack avait tout simplement effacé le baiser de son histoire… comme s'il n'avait jamais exister. Agacé et serrant les dents, Jack se tourna vers elle si vivement que ses dreadlocks volèrent pour retomber sur ses épaules.  
- On n'a que faire de votre version des faits, Miss Swann !  
Liz cracha la vérité.  
- Vous n'avez jamais sauvé « héroïquement » votre équipage…Hors d'elle, elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Dois je vous rappeler que vous étiez parti, parti sur une chaloupe alors que nous, nous survivons sur le Black Pearl !  
- Je suis revenu ! Donc, ça ne compte pas !!  
- Et le baiser... vous avez peut être me dire que le baiser ne compte pas non plus !!  
Oubliez la présence de Feng. Oubliez le lieu où ils sont. Elisabeth Swann et Jack Sparrow avaient des comptes à se rendre mutuellement.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre de votre baiser… je ne veux plus y penser, plus jamais !!  
Quand la claque partit, Elisabeth ne s'en était même pas aperçue. Elle l'avait giflé et fut soudain partagée entre l'effroi et la satisfaction. Satisfaite car elle lui avait ravalé le clapet. En effroi car elle constatait à quel point Jack était vulnérable et déchiré, qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remit de l'éprouvante épreuve du purgatoire et qu'il semblait totalement égaré par tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus.

Élisabeth tremblait. Son corps, sans son accord, avait tranché la part en deux et avait fait son choix. Son cœur voulait revenir en arrière, trois secondes en arrière, juste trois petites secondes mais son corps, sa main… pourquoi ? La marque rouge sur la joue du pirate la narguait. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi jouait-elle à la pirate à chaque fois que Jack lui montrait son coté loyal et d'homme bien ? Pourquoi ? Un horrible silence se poursuivait entre le trio tandis que doucement, sans pouvoir l'empêcher, le 2 se transformait en 3… 3 Vs 1

_**3 vs 2**_

Sao, le seul encore souriant et qui s'amusait comme un fou, lança diabolique à l'égard de Jack.  
-Comme tu as menti Sparrow, je rejoue en te donnant un gage.  
Feng murmura à son oreille ce qu'il devait faire.  
- Si tu ne le fais pas… je prendrais plaisir à t'égorger.  
Ses cheveux marquant ses yeux, rien ne montrait que Jack écoutait… cependant il avait bien saisi chaque mot. Imperceptible, personne ne remarqua le léger sourire que se dessinait sur son visage. « Lizzie… la partie n'est pas terminée.». Délicatement, il s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Interrogative, elle le questionna du regard. « Toujours aussi belle. »  
-Vous permettez ?  
Après tout… ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse. Tel un félin, il se glissa entre ses jambes, fit basculer leurs corps en arrière contre le matelas et il captura ses lèvres pour un exigeant baiser, sec et douloureux pour leurs cœurs. Son sang flamba au touché, sa cage thoracique se compressa tel un étaux contre son cœur quand il frôla sa langue. Dix secondes plus tard, il se relevait sur ses mains pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et calmait discrètement son souffle irrégulier. Liz était muette. « Ne pas la regarder, ne la regarde pas bon sang !!». Mais il pouvait la voir du coin de l'œil ; allongée, ses cheveux dorés éparpillés sur les draps, sa poitrine parfaite se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration et les yeux dans le vide, déconnectée de la réalité. Oui, il la regardait… « Si belle »

Elle revenait à elle et se relevait sur ses coudes.  
- Vous... vous…  
Sourire désolé. Il lui donna la réponse.  
- Pirate.

_**3 vs 3**_

- C'est à moi de jouer. Darling, Action ou Action ?  
Impatient, il choisit à sa place.  
- Action bien sur ! Excellent choix…  
- Jack !!  
- Je vous somme de perdre.  
Feng se grattait les barbiches, ses yeux fixant le spectacle. Pour Jack et Liz, un autre langoureux baiser dévastait tout sur son passage. Leurs pulsations, leurs températures corporelles, leur hormones, tous se réveillaient simultanément.  
- Abandonnez, vous ne pouvez pas me résister.  
Ne le supportant pas, Liz se transforma alors en une tigresse prête à mordre. Elle ne perdra pas !! Tel deux lions marquants leurs territoires, ils donnèrent plus d'ardeur, refusant de céder la place à l'autre. Jack la serrait contre lui, le bras autour de sa taille. Les mains d'Elisabeth essayaient par tous les moyens de le desserrer. Des doigts se plongèrent dans ses cheveux dorés et un quart de seconde plus tard, Jack n'était plus là mais dans un fantasme. Il l'attira encore plus contre lui, enregistrant émerveillé son parfum, saveur pèche de ses cheveux et sueur exquise de sa peau.  
« Je ne perdrais pas ! »  
« Ne racontes pas de bêtise, Amour… »  
Liz jouait sa seule carte, elle maintenait l'équilibre du challenge avec sa langue que Jack inconsciemment souhaitait hardiment goûter. Il avait piégé son corps, mais ce petit bout de femme se gardait de se rendre. Sa langue salvatrice et aiguisée lui prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore pleinement sous son emprise. Oui, Jack voulait tout d'elle. Il finit par gémir très mécontent, déchirant ses habits et posant ses mains sur ses seins.  
Enfin il la tenait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'attirer et inconsciemment lui tirer péniblement les dreadlocks.  
« Non ne pas crier ! »  
« Je vous forcerais à hurler votre désir Love. »  
« Non, je peux encore résister. »  
« Personne ne me résiste. »  
Quand il se sépara de ses lèvres, Liz sut alors qu'elle allait sombrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle n'avait plus rien de lui : sa langue ne pouvait que danser dans le vide. Tendue, elle poussa un gémissement quand il lui mordilla le creux de la nuque. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules quand il traça un chemin de léger baiser tout le long de sa gorge. Et enfin elle cria quand il captura un petit bouton de chairs entres ses dents. Il avait gagné, il avait donc gagné. Furieuse, mauvaise perdante, épuisé, elle contrasta qu'ils étaient à…  
- Égalité, Lizzie. 3 partout

_**Quand il est question de stopper son désir.**_

Alors que Jack retirait sa veste puis sa chemise, apparaissant torse nu au yeux de sa dulcinée, il se rappela que Feng était là lui aussi, ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de son mur…  
- Sparrow ?  
- Mmm…  
- J'ai une offre à te proposer …  
Intéressé malgré lui, Jack tourna la tête pour l'écouter, même si son regard dérivait sur la silhouette dénudée d'Elisabeth. Celle ci, troublée, cachait la nudité de sa poitrine à son regard gourmand. Aux yeux de Jack, elle paraissait encore plus désireuse qu'auparavant.  
- Laisse moi deviner … Tu veux du grand spectacle ?  
Ravie qu'il l'ait si bien compris, Feng se lécha les lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, non loin du lit pour regarder.  
- Oui, Sparrow… Un Grand Spectacle cela va de soit. Et je te laisserais la vie sauve bien entendu. Sommes nous d'accord ?  
En guise de réponse, Jack était déjà en train d'embrasser les lèvres de sa belle, collé contre elle à lui enlever méthodiquement ses habits restants.  
- Ne me touche pas !!  
Elle réussit à le faire reculer mais il était toujours à califourchon sur elle. Il la regarda goguenard. Liz baragouina, son regard se portant sur Feng puis sur Jack.  
- Je… il y a Feng…il est hors de question que nous……  
Il la coupa.  
- Rien que toi et moi… d'accord ?  
D'une main, il enleva son bandana et doucement, le passa autour de ses yeux en le serrant adroitement. Elle ne voyait plus rien et Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronronner.  
- Tu as peur du noir, Trésor ?  
Troublée, elle sentait son odeur à travers le tissu qui ne le quittait jamais… Rhum…Sel…Sueur typiquement masculine, tellement différente de celle de Will… ça lui attaquait les narines mais ne trouvait aucun raison pour dire que c'était une mauvaise odeur… c'était l'âme d'un homme… rien de plus… d'un homme parfait dont la langue jouait avec la sienne gourmand, dont les bras prenait soin d'elle, voulant qu'ils soient corps contre corps. En lui touchant le visage maladroitement, elle comprit que lui aussi avait un tissu devant les yeux...  
Il conclut :  
- Rien que toi et moi...

Disparus les pantalons, les bottes, les chemises. Liz voulait de son corps nu contre elle.  
« Ça chatouille là» pensa-t-elle alors que son sein gauche réclamait pareil que le droit.  
« Mais il est tout seul le petit, nan faut pas ! » Jack s'occupa alors, au grand plaisir d'Elisabeth, du malheureux abandonné bouton durci qui le suppliait »  
Descendant jusqu'à son ventre, il tourna autour de son nombril puis  
« Je veux...je veux… »  
« Je sais ce que tu veux. »  
Dans le noir, elle paniqua quand les mains de Jack lui écartèrent les jambes. Non, elle n'était pas prête,  
« Je veux… »  
Elle lâcha un râle et elle se cambra quand elle sentit sa 'langue' où elle le voulait si hardiment. Comment savait-il ?  
-Jaaaack !  
Interminable, c'était interminable. Son intimité s'humidifiait en contact de l'impertinente chose qui s'invitait et fouillait son jardin privé. Il lécha son clitoris, puis s'aventura dans une étroite cavité. Liz s'empêchait de crier trop fort mais rien qu'à voir comment elle arrachait ses cheveux et lui griffait les épaules, Jack ne soupçonnait pas dans quel monde elle entrait à cet instant. Quand il se retira, elle paraissait patauger dans la vase tellement elle ne sentait plus ses deux jambes.

De son coté, Feng avait éjaculé… il avait profité du spectacle pour se masturber en solitaire.

A l'aveuglette, Jack glissa un doigt pour définitivement la préparer. Elle était déjà prête, Liz n'en pouvait plus, une irrésistible impatience prenait possession d'elle. Jack glissa un autre doigt… il sourit à l'entendre soupirer et alla l'embrasser. Quand il les ressortit, il s'en badigeonna le sexe pour lubrifier le tout.  
- On est impatiente, Trésor?  
Comme à son habitude, Jack ne pouvait être un tantinet sérieux. Il présenta son magnifique engin à l'entrée de l'intimité mais n'entrait jamais dedans, ce qui agaçait plus que gênait le dit Trésor. Feng était sur le point de taper du pied quand il y eut un revirement de situation, Elisabeth fit basculer son amant pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Pour commencer, elle lui balança une légère claque dont Jack ne se formalisa pas, il était déjà ailleurs, à son tour de gémir pour qu'elle daigne s'enfoncer par-dessus son sexe. Elle le fit entrer doucement en elle, savourant pour la première fois de sa vie cette événement extraordinaire. Finit la rigolade, Jack gobait les mouches, son sang n'était plus flamme mais lave et déjà il devait se retenir pour ne pas se vider en elle. « Dure tache » Le souffle en accéléré, il voulait qu'elle arrête immédiatement de bouger ainsi !! Au risque sinon de le retrouver le lendemain matin aussi ramolli qu'un ballon de baudruche !! Mais elle n'écouta pas… en fait, il ne lui avait rien dit, aphone qu'il était. C'était trop « tôt », ou trop « parfait », ou plutôt, il y avait trop de « trop ». Alors il cria son nom, il l'a suppliait d'une chose qu'il ignorait lui-même. Quand Elisabeth l'entendit, elle enleva le bandana qui lui empêchait de voir l'impeccable vision d'un Capitaine Jack Sparrow atteindre l'orgasme. Un Jack Sparrow qui n'avait plus son morceau de tissu non plus et qui avait les cheveux en bataille…qui avait des lèvres rosées et des gouttelettes dégoulinantes. Qui était entrain de voler vers le septième siècle et dont elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre aussi dans la seconde où il éjacula en elle. Jamais elle ne l'oubliera sa première fois.  
- Merci.  
Son aveu se perdit au milieu du fracas qui retentit, un boulet de canon venait d'ébranler l'Empress et d'embrocher son Capitaine.  
On entendit sur le pont les cris d'effrois.  
- Capitaine, c'est le Hollandais Volant. !!  
Jack soupira… le vent s'engouffrait par la coque pulvérisée et cela le refroidissait… inutile de préciser qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Il grogna.  
- On ne peut vraiment jamais avoir la paix…

_La suite est à méditer bien entendu._

* * *

Remarque :

-« Discutaient-ils chaussettes et boules de maïs ? » -: Je voulais dire par là ... que Jack discutaient avec les barreaux.

-Aussi discrètement qu'une ombre en train de chanter- : Plus discret, il n'y a pas. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Liz n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, sa conscience creusait dans le vide- : Je vois une Elisabeth, pelle en moins, en train de creuser ... pas vous ?

-Oui vous avez raison Sao, vous permettez que je vous appelle Sao maintenant ! -: Élisabeth appelle Feng par son prénom parce qu'ils se sont embrassés... ça rend les lien plus étroit, me diriez vous.

-Voyons Sao-Sama, appelle moi Jack.- Même réflexion qu'au dessus.

« Je ne perdrais pas ! »  
« Ne racontes pas de bêtise, Amour... » : ils ne parlent pas... ils pensent. J'ai toujours dit que la télépathie, ça fonctionnait.

* * *


End file.
